Creative Passions
by Saiyan-Kitsune-Foxfire
Summary: Hiei is an inventor. After a bad experience, he becomes a hermit in the mountains. Only his sister knows where Hiei now lives.Kurama gets lost in the mountains one day. he finds Hiei's house....maybe even more? this is an AU
1. Chapter 1

Creative Passions

By SaiyanKitsuneFoxfire

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Please don't sue

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, some OOCness, other warnings possible, I will the new warnings when necessary. It's a Yaoi… if you don't like that, then I'm not forcing you to read this. This is also an AU. Kurama, Hiei and the others I mention, aren't demons what so ever, but humans.

Pairings: Hiei/Kurama

Rating: M

A special thanks to Zynn for giving me this idea…love ya

Enjoy!

------------------------------

Chapter one

Small calloused hands tinkered with various bits of metal and wood. Crimson eyes glanced at a blueprint then back at what he was tinkering with. His eyes narrowed slightly, while a whispered cursed spilled over his lips like wine. He pulled the thing apart and put the pieces on his workbench.

"I'll never get this right." He muttered. The crimson eyed man got up and stretched. "Baka invention" and with that he headed upstairs. He started to the kitchen when a soft voice called his attention.

"Niisan?" a soft voice called from the door. The man turned slightly to see his twin sister standing at the door. A small smile flitted onto his face when he saw her. He moved over to the door.

"Yukina-chan, what are you here?" He asked, opening the bottom half of his Dutch doors to let her in. He glanced outside. "Especially in the snow." Yukina giggled as she entered the house.

"Silly Niisan… you know that I love the snow. Besides it stopped snowing this morning." Hiei blinked.

"Oh… I knew that." A faint blush tainted her cheeks. He moved into the kitchen. "Tea?" He called back over his shoulder.

"Hai." The blue haired girl responded and followed her spiky black haired brother into the kitchen. He nodded and put a pot on to boil some water. Yukina sat at the table and waited. When the tea was done, Hiei poured two cups of tea and brought the cups to the table. He placed one in front of his sister.

"What brings you here, Yukina?" Hiei asked, sitting down across from his sister at the table.

"I came to tell you something." Yukina said, taking the cup into her hand. She stared at the brown liquid, and then looked at her brother.

"What would that be?" Hiei asked, sipping some of the liquid from his own cup. He glanced over the rim of his cup at his sister. Yukina slightly fidgeted in her seat.

"Kazuma asked me to marry him last night." Yukina looked at her brother, watching his reaction. She knew that her brother and her boyfriend didn't always see eye to eye about things, but she wanted his blessing. Hiei paused, staring down at the steaming brown liquid. It was true that Hiei disliked the giant oaf, but he also knew Kuwabara was true and would never hurt his sister.

"Congratulations, Yukina" Hiei said, smiling at his twin. "You two have my blessing." Yukina's eyes widened. She got up and moved over to her twin.

"Oh Niisan" She said, hugging her brother. Hiei returned the hug. "Thank you so much…You will come to the wedding, ne?"

"I don't know, Yukina. Maybe" Hiei said letting go of his sister. Yukina nodded. She understood why her twin turned into a hermit and she would understand if he didn't attend her wedding, but she'd hurt inside.

"I must go tell Kazuma right away. Bye Niisan" Yukina kissed Hiei on the cheek before leaving. Hiei watched her go before sighing. He moved the dishes to the sink and washed them.

"First Yusuke, now Yukina…will I…?" He shook his head. "No…no one will ever love me, I shouldn't get my hopes up."

----------

Lost. That's the only way to describe his condition. He brushed some of his red hair out of his eyes, trying to get his bearings.

"Where the heck am I?" He muttered, his green eyes looking around. Nothing looked familiar. He sighed and leaned against a tree. Closing his eyes, the red headed man slid down the tree trunk till he was sitting at the base. The trees in this area were very think so they didn't allow snow down at the bases, a tree fortress so to speak.

"A little nap should be fine" He murmured to himself, soon falling asleep. In the forest around him, it started to snow again.

----------

Hiei stepped out of his shower; beads of water ran down the contours of surprisingly tan skin. He grabbed a towel and started to dry off. He thought about what happened that day, again wondering when and if he'd ever find true love. Killing the thought before it left him depressed, Hiei threw on some pants before heading to his bedroom. He glanced outside the window in his room and sighed seeing the snow falling again.

Tbc

------------------------------

Kitsune: So what did you think? Good? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Creative Passions

By SaiyanKitsuneFoxfire

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Please don't sue

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, some OOCness, other warnings possible, I will the new warnings when necessary. It's a Yaoi… if you don't like that, then I'm not forcing you to read this. This is also an AU. Kurama, Hiei and the others I mention, aren't demons what so ever, but humans.

Pairings: Hiei/Kurama

Rating: M

AN: Sorry that it took me a long time to update this story, Life happened to me again and it took me awhile to get back on my feet so to speak. But I haven't forgotten about you the readers, So please enjoy!

---

Chapter Two

Hiei woke in the middle of the night it a cold sweat. His breathing was irregular, coming out in harsh pants. He looked around and slumped slightly. "Only a dream, just a dream." He chanted softly. He raised one hand to his face and covered his eyes. Slowly he calmed himself down.

He lied back down and started up at the ceiling. Outside the snow still fell silently, a vast contrast to the emotions and thoughts warring inside the inventor's mind. Hiei sighed and sat up again. 'No use trying to get anymore sleep. It's not going to happen.' He thought as he got up. He stretched and padded across the cold floor heading towards the kitchen to get some thing to drink.

As he past by the hallway window, he glanced outside. The snow was falling down harder than the day before. He sighed. "baka snow" he muttered. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a sight of red. It stood out against the pure white snow. 'Nothing would be stupid enough to be out at this time of night in a blizzard." He thought as he looked at the spot and blinked a few times. The red was gone. He shook his head and continued to his kitchen. "Just my mind playing tricks on me."

---

The red headed man woke up in the middle of the night, shivering. He noticed that the snow was coming down harder than before he went to sleep. He blinked. "gotta find shelter" he thought out loud. He got up and wrapped his arms around himself for warmth. He moved out of the clearing and started to look around for a cave or something. He stumbled and fell into the snow. He sat up and wiped the snow and ice from his face. He blinked and noticed smoke. "Where there's smoke there's shelter." He thought, getting to his feet. He shivered as he headed towards the smoke.

Flash back

_Kurama sat at a campfire. Several of his friends and their friends asked him to go with them for vacation. After a bit of blackmail and kidnapping they finally got Kurama to go with them. He glared at his friends. He was not a happy camper in even the slightest sense of the term. Karasu moved over and sat down next to him. _

_"calm down, 'Rama, You'll enjoy this…trust me" Kurama glared at Karasu and got up. "I'm going for a walk, no one follow me unless you want some pain." He said, moving off into the forest. _

end of Flash back

Kurama grunted as he arrived at the cottage. His arms wrapped around himself, trying to keep warm. He knocked on the door, hoping who ever lived inside would answer. He waited a few minutes and knocked again louder when there wasn't an answer. He heard grumbling as who ever lived in the house approached the door. The top half of the door opened and Ruby red eyes glared up into surprised emerald ones.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked, his tone gruff and angry from being disturbed. Kurama gulped and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me Sir, I am a camper and have gotten lost. Could I implore you to let me stay till the snowstorm is over? Please sir…" Kurama said, bowing to Hiei. Hiei blinked, no one, and I mean no one had ever bowed to him so formally before. Hiei looked past the red head to the sky.

"You may stay for a couple of days," Hiei said, turning and heading back inside. He didn't know why he let a stranger into his house, but from what he felt, that snowstorm wasn't over yet. "I'll show you to the room you can stay in till the storm is over." Kurama entered the house quickly and closed the door after him.

"Thank you so much Sir. I will repay you" He said softly.

"Hn." Hiei lead him to the guest bedroom. "Here..." He said, pushing open the door. Kurama thanked him one last time before entering the room. He moved over to the bed and lied down. Before his head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep. Hiei glanced at the visitor and sighed. He closed the door and headed down to his workshop to start working on his invention again. He straddled the stool at his drafting table, glancing over his numbers and designs. He reached for a pair of glasses and put them on as he went though his figures again.

A little while later, Hiei fiddled with a pencil as his mind wandered to the house guest. 'What was he doing out in a snowstorm. One had to be a moron to get lost in the forest before the snowstorm hit.' He thought. He shook his head. "Not my problem." He growled at himself. He was angry with himself for getting so distracted by the red head that slept upstairs. "He'll be gone before you know it and he won't bother you again." Hiei smiled a little at that thought and went back to work.


End file.
